This new chrysanthemum was discovered by me at West Chicago, Ill., as a seedling of unknown parentage growing in a field of miscellaneous seedlings planted with the object of finding new varieties of unusual characteristics suitable for the commercial market. This plant was selected because of its profuse production of flowers having a unique light bronze color and asexual propagation of this plant under my direction at West Chicago, Ill., through successive generations, has demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this plant hold true and appear to be firmly fixed. Commercial production of this new plant by means of cuttings is now being carried on at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla.